Yasmin's Hero
by BratzgirlS
Summary: Yasmin got a new boyfriend whose cheating who will help her?
1. Chapter 1

Yasmin's hero

It was a beautiful summer day in stylesville. Cloe sasha jade and dylan walked in to the juice bar and sat down.

"wheres yasmin?" ask eitan

"talking to someone" said dylan

yasmin came in and eitan stop and stare.  
He thought she was the most beautiful girl in the word. Yasmin sat down with her friends.

"jackson, the boy i was talking to asked me out." she said

"thats great pretty princess" said cloe

eitan's heart brok. He was in love with her but he wanted her to be happy. You see they had been best friends since they were little kids. He fell in love with her when he was ten.

"when your date yasmin?" asked jade

"tomorrow night at 7." said yasmin

"lets have a sleepovre to help yasmin get ready for her date." sasha said

"great idea, we can have it at my house! "  
said cloe

"i'll get the pizza." said dylan

"no boys dylan!" said the girls

"come on lets get ready for the sleepover."said yasmin

when the girls and dylan walked out cameron came in.

"whats up." he said

"yasmin got a date with some guy name jackson."eitan said

"i'm sorry."said cameron

he was the only one who knew how eitan felt about her and besides yasmin, cameron was his best friend. Eitan gave cameron a smoothie.

"i don't get why you tell her how you feel." said cameron

"i don't want to lose her, she's my best friend. I think thats why i'm in love with her, she knows every thing about me and she still likes me." said eitan

"i known but maybe she'll feel the same way. Think about telling her ok." cam said

"i don't know. She to good for me anyway." said eitan

"i think you would be perfect together. You should tell her." said cam

then he left. Eitan thought about what cam said. Yasmin did like music and to read and the outdoors love animals. Was a great friend and had a big heart. They did alot together, the more he thought about it the more he thought cam was right. Now he had to show yasmin.

Please tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was monday and Eitan and Cam where at Eitan's house waiting for Dylan, they where meaning the girls at the mall.

"So i've been thinking and maybe i will tell Yasmin how i feel." said Eitan

"Really, why?" asked Cam

"Because she's my best friend its weird not telling her something this big. I tell her every thing!" said Eitan

"You didn't tell Dylan." Cam said

"Dylan can't keep a secret you know that." said Eitan

"What does he know?" asked Dylan coming in

"Nothing." they both said

"Ok, well lets go." said Dylan

At the mall the girls where waiting for the boys. When the boys came in they all went to the juice bar and sat down.

"How was your date Yas?" asked Jade

Eitan didn't want to hear this, it was bad enough seeing her at the juice bar that night when Yasmin and Jackson came by for smoothies after the movie they went to. Yasmin looked breathtaking in her favorite red dress with her hair up in a ponytell.

"Thats great Yasmin i'm happy for you."  
said Eitan and he meant it he could see how happy she was and thats all he wanted for her.

"I want you to meet him Eitan." said Yasmin

"What about the girls?" said Eitan

"We've already met him. You'll love him."  
said Sasha

Eitan hoped she was right.

Hope you liked it please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was now saturday. Cam came bye Eitan's house to see how the dinner went that Eitan had with Yasmin and Jackson.

"Hey." said Cam

"Hey Cam listen forget what i said monday. I'm not telling her." Eitan said

"Why, how was the dinner?" asked Cam

"Good, but he did something i didn't like."  
said Eitan

"What?" asked Cam

"He was checking out other girls." Eitan said

"Really, wow." said Cam

"I'm going to talk to him. He's meeting me at the juice bar so i've got to go." said Eitan

"Want me to go with you?" Cam asked

"No thanks." said Eitan

"Ok bye." said Cam as they walked outside

"See ya later." said Eitan

Eitan walked in just in time to see Jackson hitting on Rose, who worked at the juice bar when Eitan was off. Eitan walked up.

"Hi Eitan how are you?" Rose asked

"Good, what about you?" Eitan asked

"I'm fine." said Rose

"Can i talk to you Jackson alone?" Eitan asked

"Sure." said Jackson

Eitan didn't like this guy. He had the perfect girl and he still checked out and hit on other girls. Rose left.

"What's up?" Jackson asked

"Why are you hitting on her?" Eitan asked "Because she's beautiful." said Jackson

"What about Yasmin isn't she your girlfriend?" asked Eitan

"Yeah what about it?" Jackson asked

"She deserves better." said Eitan

"Look just because she's my girlfriend doesn't mean i'm going to stop dating other girls." said Jackson

Jackson walked away. Eitan was really mad now. Jackson was going to cheat on Yasmin. What was he going to do now?

(A.N. R.I.P Robin Williams, what do you want to happen? Let me know Stacy.) 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day Eitan was working so Cameron came by the juice bar.

"So, how did it go yesterday?" asked Cam

"Badly he's going to cheat on Yasmin. I don't know what to do." said Eitan

"Wow I can't believe he said that to you."  
said Cam

"Help me I'm in love with her and want the best for her and Jackson not it." Eitan said

"Maybe it's time to tell her how you feel."  
said Cam

"No way she's thinks this guy is perfect there's no way she'll feel the same way." Eitan said

"So show Yasmin your better then him. When are you seeing her next?" asked Cam

"Tonight we're going to try Papa Rons ( that's my papa's name ) the new pizza shop." said Eitan

"Get her some flowers." Cam said

"Well her favorite flowers are roses she thinks there the most romantic but I don't think it's a good idea I don't want to scare her off." said Eitan

"Man up and fight for your girl." Cam said

"She's not my girl Cam." Eitan said

"She should be and you know it! Your the one whose in love with her and you know everything about her what more could a girl want or need!" Cam said

"Ok ok maybe your right but do you have to be so mean." said Eitan

"I'm sorry I just want both of you to be happy anyway I've got to meet Dylan he wants to get a girlfriend and asked me to help." Cam said

"Ok see ya later." said Eitan

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

Eitan did get flowers. He knew Cameron was right nobody would treat her the way he would. Yasmin was late. Eitan was already at the pizza shop. Yasmin came running up.

"Sorry I'm late I was helping a little girl find her dog." said Yasmin

Eitan smiled it was so like her to to help everybody.

"That's ok where's Jackson tonight?" asked Eitan

"He's with his friends. Are these for me?"  
Yasmin asked looking at the roses.

"Yeah I bet Jackson gets you roses all the time." Eitan said

"Not really but this is so sweet thank you Eitan." said Yasmin taking the flowers.

"Your welcome." said Eitan

"Well let's eat." Yasmin said

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

Eitan and Yasmin took a walk by the lake after dinner. Yasmin got cold so Eitan gave her his jacket.

"Thanks, the pizza was great." Yasmin said

"What are you doing tomorrow?" asked Eitan

"Meeting a new designer for the magazine. Do you want to come?" Yasmin asked

"I work until four." said Eitan

"I'm meeting her at five." Yasmin said

"Ok, meet me at the juice bar at four." Eitan said

"I've better get home. See ya tomorrow."  
said Yasmin

"Bye Yas." Eitan said then left.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

The next day at 3:30 Rose went to the juice bar so she could work. Eitan saw her come in.

"Hey Rose, how was your night?" asked Eitan

"Great, I had a date." Rose said

"Let me guess with Jackson." said Eitan

"Yeah, here he comes." Rose said as Jackson came over.

"Rose we need more cups. Can you get some?" asked Eitan

"Sure." Rose said then left.

"Hey." said Jackson

"Rose isn't just a friend, is she?" Eitan asked

"No way." said Jackson

"Why are you doing this?" Eitan asked

"Because I can." Jackson said then Yasmin came in.

"Daphne change the time. Can you leave now?" asked Yasmin

"I'll ask Rose." Eitan said then left.

"Jackson want to go to dinner tomorrow?" asked Yasmin

"How about lunch? I already have plans."  
Jackson said

"Sure." said Yasmin then Eitan came back.

"Let's go." Eitan said then they left and Rose came back.

"How about dinner tomorrow?" asked Jackson

"Sure." Rose said

Please review, favorite and follow. 


End file.
